To be lonely with you
by Talcum
Summary: A frustrated confrontation between Bon and Rin, takes them to a situation they didn't quite expect. Yaoi / BoyXBoy WARNING!
1. Confrontation

**Sooo this is my first published work :D (Please be gentle xD) So far I've only written stuff for friends or myself, but I've been wanting to share my stuff for so long. **

**I love Ao No Exorcist, and this story practically wrote itself. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 3**

**I'm Scandinavian so my English is not perfect, please tell me if you find some terrible errors. **

**Ao No Exorcist belongs to the brilliant Kazue Kato, I own nothing :3 **_This be yaoi/boyxboy, and ye be warned!_****

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you…" Bon was breathing heavily while resting his arm against the door panel. He looked at Rin with a serious glare. "When will this stop?"<p>

A frustrated look from blue demon eyes was all he got in response.

Bon sighed and looked away. "When will you learn to let your guards down?"

Rin shifted in the soft couch in the common room of the dorm, which he and Yukio lived in. "So… You just came all this way to scold me?"

Rin hadn't been himself lately. After dealing with the news of him being son of satan, everyone had gotten so weird around him. And the last couple of days Rin had simply given up. He had no energy, and needed some time to himself.

Bon didn't care too much to start with, but as Rin had continued his quiet way of being, it had started to annoy Bon. So that afternoon, a couple of hours after school time, he decided to visit Rin.

Rin pulled his legs up on the couch and hid half of his face behind his knees. "Please just tell me whatever bothers you, and leave. He was still wearing his school clothes and looked like he had just been sitting there since he'd come home.

Bon made an annoyed face, and folded his arms. "Just… Fucking listen to me, will you?" He felt surprisingly frustrated. Here he'd taken his time to come all this way… And Rin just wanted him to leave.

Rin stared into the floor, but kept quiet.

Bon nodded determined. "I don't know what your damn problem is, but please just… Go back to being your own self or something… I don't think anyone can stand the atmosphere you bring to class like that. Not listening, not giving a fuck. I liked it better when you actually pretended to give a damn!"

"I don't blame you… It's understandable that you'd rather have the old Rin back. The Rin you could just easily hate, without having to blame it on the fact that I'm the son of satan." Rin bit his lip. "I'm sorry, but I am who I am, weather you know my true nature or not…"

Bon frowned. "Yeah all on about that again… When will you get it? I'm not freakin scared of you or anything. All I'm telling you is to start acting like a normal… young student or whatever…" He felt his heart pound a bit heavier than usual. He suddenly became doubtful of what his true intentions with the visit were. He had seemed so certain on the way. Repeating the words in his head. _You're bringing a bad mood to the entire class… Get over it, it's not all about you… Take it seriously or stay away for good! _Seeing Rins face like this, made him feel terrible to even think those words of his. "I mean… Are you just gonna hide away from the world? I thought you were all high and mighty about defeating satan."

Rin met his glare with big troubled eyes. "I am gonna fucking defeat that sonofabitch! But right now I need you to leave me the fuck alone so that I can catch some sleep…" It wasn't all that late, but Rin hadn't had much sleep lately. Thoughts invading his head through the late hours of the night, and busting his skull in the early hours of morning. He felt anxious with Bon in the room. _Why did he come here? Him of all people… _He stole a look at the taller boy. _Thinking he owns the entire class… Like he was the boss or something. Wanting me to act however it pleases him… Becoming a normal kind of exwire… _A pain from within cut through his heart at the thought. _Being normal. Having a normal life. Having normal people problems. Young human problems and nothing else. About being popular, getting friends, following your dreams for the future instead of feeling your every step being forced in the direction of revenge. _He looked at Bon and suddenly remembered that "normal" people could have that kind of problems as well. He felt sorry for Bon. Being able to have such a normal life, and yet he was forced to face his faith. Often had he pictured Bon sitting at home, doing his homeworks, reciting holy scriptures over and over again until his head would be about to explode. Rin never really understood. Becoming a great exorcist was indeed important, but not as important as to remembering to take care of yourself. _He should be out with Shima and Konekomaru. Having fun, getting into trouble, chasing girls… _Rin froze at the mental image of Bon being like that with a member of the opposite gender. It somehow felt wrong. _Chasing… Girls?_

Bon had spoke, but Rin hadn't heard a word. "Are you listening? I'm asking you if you're… Going to be okay? I mean… Not that I care or anything, but we can't have an unstable demon running around class like that…" He immediately cursed the poor choice of words, he'd used.

Rin got up in an instant and looked at Bon with a furious face. "I assure you, I'LL KEEP MY TAIL OUT OF YOUR SIGHT THEN!" He left the room quicker than Bon could answer the fire.

Bon stood back cursing to himself, and then followed after the young demon boy. _What the hell am I doing? Why can't I just leave? _At that same thought he realized that leaving was simply impossible. His feets controlled his movement, chasing after his classmate, whose despair vexed him more than he could really understand. He swore out loud and hoped that Yukio really was out, as Rin had told him.

Rin slammed the door to his and Yukios room, further down the hall.

Bon had a moment of feeling like the parent of a disobedient teenager. He clenched his fists and hesitated for a moment. He then knocked lightly on the door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!"

That one hurt, Bon had to admit that. He felt his head cool down a bit. His heart melt slightly. He had to clear his mind. He didn't exactly dislike Rin, not at all really. He had come to enjoy his and Rins daily rivalry, keeping both of them on their toes.

"_You'll never beat me!"_

He rested his back against the wall. Just when he did, a loud blast of rock music came from the walls of Rins room. Bon looked at the door in surprise. _Damn brat…_

Rin turned the speakers up as loud as possible. He wasn't sure as if it was to scare away Bon, or to blast out the thoughts in his head. It didn't matter anyway, it was all just the same to him. He pictured the way Bon always looked at him, and felt a coldness from inside. That angry look from dark eyes. A look filled with so many emotions. Hate, frustrations, accusations, and yet… another emotion Rin could ponder about for hours… Those late hours at night. Was his eyes really filled with… sorrow? Rin bobbed his head manically to the music while sitting on his bead clutching his tail. _Sorrow… What for? You've got it all. Brains, friends, looks… _The loud music shut out the sound of his common sense. _Looks… He got looks… _Rins grip around his tail tightened at the thought of Bons features. No doubt the boy was good looking. Masculine and rough. Rin shook his head. "WHY THE HELL DOES HE BOTHER DISTURBING A MONSTER LIKE ME?"

Bon was sure he had heard Rins voice. He stood right in front of the door, trying to catch another sentence from the demon-boy's lips.

Rin felt like his entire world was collapsing. He didn't exactly feel like giving up, he just needed a change of scenery, maybe to go away for a while? He felt the loneliness cave in on him. _Bon… Do you understand the pain? Even faintly? Do you know what it's like to swim against the strong rushing current of the midnight freezing river? _He felt tears forcing their way out through his eyes, and run down his cheeks, ignoring the threatening thunder coming from the loud speakers. The thought of anyone understanding how he felt, seemed impossible. Yet he wanted someone to. He wanted Bon to understand. He needed him to. Rin cried out loud while desperately squeezing the soft fabric of the sheet underneath him.

Bon felt it like a needle piercing his heart, as he heard the sound of Rins grief. He raised his fist to knock on the door, but instead he let it seek its way towards the door handle, to let himself into the room.

Rin looked up with surprised eyes soaking in the tears of his misery. He expected Bon to be long gone by now and let out a surprised yelp at the sight of him. He then turned bright red in embarrassment of Bon seeing him like that.

Bon looked at him astonished and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something. He didn't and it wouldn't have mattered anyways, since the music was still screaming at them.

Rin hid his face in one hand, and held the other one towards Bon in a hostile gesture. "GET THE FUCK OUT YOU JERK!"

Bon just stood there for at moment, watching the half-demon showing his unexpected sensitive side.

Rin forced himself on his feet, and faltered towards Bon. He pushed at hard as he could at the taller boy.

Bon fell backwards and hit his head hard against the door panel. He yelled out in pain, and rubbed his head.

Rin felt a new share of tears on their way. "Shit, sorry!" He bend towards Bon.

Bons eyes were burning with anger. "THE FUCK YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Rin grabbed onto the collar of Bons jacket. "I-I just want you to leave!" It was hard for him to break his devastated voice through the loud aggressive music.

Bon tried to remove Rins grip. "I CAN'T FUCKING LEAVE IF YOU'RE HOLDING ONTO ME YOU IDIOT!"

Rin instinctively pushed Bon towards the door panel again.

Bon bend his head forward as to not hurt the same spot at the back of his head again. "GET OF ME!"

Rin looked at him, eyes filled with sorrow. "YOU GET IT DON'T YOU?"

"The fuck are you talking about?"

Rin fell on his knees in front of Bon. "You know how it feels don't you…"

The way Rin looked at Bon, was almost too much for him, to handle. "What are y-you talking about you BAKA?"

Rin moved his grip from the jacket collar, to the front of Bons shirt. He pulled out the fabric. "THE FUCKING LONELINESS!"

Bons eyes widened at the word. He wanted to reply, but he choked on his words.

Rin leaned closer with a desperate look on his face. "Please tell me that you know!" Without even noticing it, Rin pushed himself closer to Bon.

Bon felt as if his heart could explode in his chest anytime. "Wh-what do youhhh…" He felt the air escape from his lounges.

Rin put his hands on each side of Bons head. "I can't stand it anymore!" He couldn't resist his urges, and pushed his body against Bons, and held his face so close to his, that their noses touched.

Bon felt paralyzed. His body was no longer in his own control, and wouldn't respond to this danger.

"I wan't to be lonely with you…" Rin whispered against Bons lips, straddling him, with eyes shut.

Bon then felt some determined energy force its way through his arm.

Before Rin knew of it, he was lying on his back with a strong pain coming from his cheek.

Bon now stood op looking down at him with a bright shade of red painted on his entire face. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT FUCKING GAMES YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING, BUT I'M GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He turned around to leave, but Rin threw himself at him, grabbing onto his legs, so that Bon almost stumbled.

Bon cursed at the half-demon, and tried kicking him off.

Rin jumped on his legs, and pulled Bons wrists toward himself.

Bon pushed at Rin, and turned him around. Rin walked backwards and tripped over the doorframe. He ended on his back out in the hallway with Bon on top of him. He still hold onto Bons wrists.

Bon aggressively pulled his arms to himself, but without luck. Instead he pushed himself forward and bend forward over Rin, with a hand on each side of his head. He then forcefully pulled at Rins shirt to let their lips meet.

Rin felt his heart stop. En unexplainable electricity came from the kiss, and filled up his body. He looked at Bon with surprised eyes.

Bon pulled away and looked at Rin with a frustrated look. "You fucking moron! QUIT SCREWING WITH MY HEAD!"

Rin reached for Bons shoulders and wanted him to continue.

Bon kept him at distance. "You can't fucking do this to me!"

Rin ignored his words, only craving for more of what the brown-blond haired boy had to offer.

Bon couldn't make a sense of his feelings, raging inside of him, as had he himself had a demon within. "Just STOP IT!"

"I… I can't!" Rin looked at him with a passionate smirk. "Not now Bon… Because now I know…"

Bon looked at him trying to make the pieces of the puzzle fit together.

"It's not just loneliness… It's… Not having you…"

Bon slapped Rins face. "DON'T TALK SUCH NONSENSE YOU JERK!"

Rin pouted. "You're the one who kissed me…"

Bon blushed. "I… I don't know what happened, okay?"

"I'm so happy that you kissed me…" Rins eyes were clearly filled with sincere joy.

Bon felt everything pushing down onto him as a burden. Tying a knot around his heart, wrapping it with pure raw emotions. Only one way to make it go away. Bon leaned forward and embraced Rins figure desperately. "Just shut up already!" A tone of sadness sounded in Bons voice as he buried his face against Rins neck.

Rins arms quickly found their way around Bons body, and hugged him back.

They laid like that for what felt like hours to them and Bon then found his way to Rins lips again and kissed him softly, almost as if he was afraid to hurt him.

Bons kisses felt like pure oxygen to Rin, and he leaned forward to put extra pressure into the kiss.

The kiss turned passionate, and Bon finally let loose. He put his arm behind Rins neck and carefully licked his lips.

Rin looked surprised at him, but then smirked into their kiss. Bon got access with his tongue into the half-demons mouth and tasted him hungrily.

Rin followed his lead, and felt like he weren't on earth anymore. His entire body rushed and he felt light as a feather underneath the boy he had developed those strong feelings for. Another feeling started to wake inside Rin. A feeling he knew of, but weren't exactly proud of. But in this exact moment, it felt so good, and he couldn't help it. A warm sensation was without a doubt growing inside him, pushing down towards his groin area.

Suddenly Bon pulled away, and got up. He turned away from Rin and stroked his brown-blond hair with one hand.

Rin looked at Bon with disappointment flowing through his entire body.

"Rin I'm… I'm sorry… I really don't… want to start anything… I can't believe myself right now…" Bon sighed calmly.

Rin felt his blood boil. YOU can't believe yourself? What the hell is your problem?" He got on his feets. "You have it all don't you? Except the free life. Why won't you let yourself be happy?"

Bon turned to face Rin. He looked at the agitated half-demon. "The free life? You mean like running around doing stupid shit all the time? Like you do?"

Rin smirked. "Yeah you might wanna try some of that stupid shit. Feel like you're alive."

Bon stepped closer to Rin. "And what if I find out that the free life just ain't for me? What if I regret the things I do?"

"Then at least you've tried. You won't win anything just standing by leaving your wants unfulfilled."

"Tch, you damn brat…" He looked at Rin with a blush. _What is he trying to make me think? That this kind og shit is normal? To want someone so suddenly… _He had to avoid Rins eyes as he admitted that part to himself.

Rin felt as if Bon had started something inside Rin, that Rin just couldn't get rid of. ""I-I don't think… You couldn't possible know… How much I feel for you right now…" He felt breathless, but continued speaking. "Or actually how I've felt for you for a while now… It's just not until now I recognize the emotions." He looked at Bon with big sad eyes. "Really just… Don't leave… Please just stay, and don't regret anything you do. I need you now. So badly…" He blushed lightly and grabbed his tail which had been waving restlessly in the air.

Bon felt his heart beat so hard, to a point where it was almost painful. The lust in the young half-demons eyes was undeniable. He himself felt like he could get hard any minute, but refused to let himself loose in front of Rin. He fought the feeling of just wanting to continue where they'd left off. "Rin… I can't… I just… I won't let you play games with me like this!"

Rin ignored his frustrations. "It's no games I just really really need you…" He stepped forward to reach out for Bon.

Bon stepped back."No but…"

Rin grabbed by his waist. "What do you want?"

The question left Bon speechless for a couple of seconds, which was enough time for Rin to wrap his arms around him and catch the confused boy's lips. Rin instantly let out a light moan as he once again tasted the sweetness of Bon's mouth.

Bon was mentally fighting the delight he felt from the kiss, but it got harder to do so, as Rin continued with kissing the side of Bon's neck and gently biting onto his earlobe, sucking one of his earrings.

Bon's body started to shudder uncontrollably and he gasped in frustration. "Nnnhh Rin, stohp…" Not even Bon's voice was in his own control anymore, as the words only left his lips as a whisper.

Rin couldn't help himself. He started rubbing his body against Bon's, like a dog in heat.

The taller boy felt a full part of the half-demon boy, pressing eagerly against his lower parts. A clear sign that Rin was indeed enjoying the situation.

It made Bon freak out once more, and he pushed at Rin in a frantic manner.

This time Rin used all the strength, his demon powers provided him, to hold Bon in his place. He pushed him up against the wall, and rubbed his bulge against Bon's groin.

Bon clenched his teeth as to not let out a moan.

Rin on the other hand weren't holding back on his sounds of enjoyment. He breathed heavily at Bon's neck as he continued creating the friction at the front of both boys pants. He then felt what he was hungering for. He lowered his hand to make sure he was right.

Bon tried to reject Rins hand, as Rin practically grabbed onto Bon's hardened package, but Rin just smiled very cheerfully and looked at Bon with a pervy smile. "I fucking knew it!"

"Go to hell!" Bon's face red and his eyes filled with embarrassment and anger.

"Very funny." Rin pouted at him.

Bon had had it. He put his hand around Rin's neck and kissed him violently, forcing his tongue into Rin's mouth. Rin immediately sucked onto Bon's tongue and kissed him hungrily.

Bon kept throwing cuss-words in Rin's direction, but to Rin all of them were like lines from a love letter.

Rin pulled at Bon's zipper to his pants.

"N-no wait! Not here…"

Rin ignored him and continued undoing his pants. "No one's gonna interrupt us here… Yukio won't be home for another couple of hours.

Bon looked around the hallway in a paranoid manner, to be sure no one was secretly watching.

Rin got down on his knees and nuzzled his head against the filled-out fabric of Bon's boxers, while he pushed the pants further down.

Bon let out a quiet groan and leaned against the wall behind him. "J-just… Do it then!"

But Rin wouldn't let him have it all that easily. Now that Rin had finally gotten the oh-so-serious boy in this situation, he would give him something he'd never forget. And hopefully something he'd come back for more of. He teasingly let his hand run over the aching burden of Bon's desire hidden under the pressure of his boxers, and even licked it lightly.

Bon felt as if he could explode any minute. He really just wanted Rin to just get to the point and help him getting his satisfaction.

Rin took his time though. He was new to this after all. He'd never been this close in contact with the erection of another guy. He giggled to himself as he pulled down Bon's boxers.

"The fuck are you laughing at?" Bon looked down at him with his eyes half closed.

Rin smiled as he looked at the full view of Bon's throbbing member. "That is just so… sexy…"

Bon hid his face in his palms. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The only response Bon got to that, was Rin's tongue running carelessly along Bon's length. Bon shivered in surprise and pleasure. "Nghaah…"

Rin continued like that a couple of times, before grapping hold of Bon's erection.

Bon shut his eyes and awaited the exiting revelation of how the inside of Rins mouth would feel like.

Instead Rin continued his teasing with a couple of playful licks at the sensitive spot right between the hilt and the head.

Bon tilted his head back and let out a deep growl in frustration and delight. "Nghh please… Rin I really need it…"

"It?" Rin looked up at him with a crooked smile.

"I fucking need you, okay? You happy? I need you to blow me off now or I think I'm gonna fucking faint or something…"

Rin were aware of that, he'd just waited for those exact words. Without further ado, he pushed Bon's full length into the depth of his mouth and throat.

Bon let out a loud moan to encourage Rin to go on.

And Rin did. It felt surprisingly effortless for him to make Bon make clear loud sounds of pleasure, and the feeling of tasting Bon like this, only made Rin much harder himself.

Bon felt like he went blind with ecstasy for a moment. In an instant his complete body build up a pleasure so strong which he couldn't prevent releasing into Rins mouth.

Rin made a small sound of surprise as Bon came, but took care of the result left in his mouth. He stuck out his tongue at Bon. "Never thought I'd do you like that, huh?"

Bon breathed heavily and looked at Rin with an affectionate look in his eyes. "I'd never dared to dream of it…"

Rin stood up just to eagerly catch another kiss from his new lovers lips.

Bon stroke the half-demon boy's hair and kissed his cheek. "How about we move to a nicer more comfortable set and I'll return the favor?"

Rin bit his lip and nodded exited.

Bon pulled up his pants, and led Rin into his own room. They sat on Rin's bed, facing each other.

Rin put his arms around Bon's neck and forced Bon into a deep passionate kiss.

"I'm just so… You have made me unbelievably hard…"

Bon looked into the blue eyes and felt warm and cheerful inside. _It definitely isn't difficult to turn on a demon._

Rin tugged him closer to his own body. "I doubt that anyone else besides you could make me feel like this…" He nibbled at the soft skin by Bon's collarbone. "And you have no idea how many times I've felt like this, sometimes just by looking at you…" He blushed with a shy grin. "It's hard to hold back a boner when you're just sitting there gazing at such an amazing person like you… Just wondering what it would be like… To get to know you… Like nobody else does."

Bon almost felt like hitting Rin in the face, but only due to his own embarrassment. He wasn't exactly used to getting compliments on his person. And especially not that many. He HAD noticed Rin's watchful stare earlier on though. Sometimes in class, he had felt the half-demon boys eyes lay on him for several minutes at a time. He had just thought of it as if Rin was watching out. Looking for trouble. If he'd only known back then. He smiled at the thought. _All this time, he only wanted to get in my pants. _"You stupid pervy demon!" He tickled Rin's ribs, which resulted in a loud explosion of laughter from the half-demon boy.

"AAHAHAHHHH DOOON'T!" He punched Bon's shoulder.

Bon laughed a little as well, and threw himself over Rin to pin him down to the mattress underneath them. He kissed him passionately, and started unbuttoning his shirt, and removing his school-tie. After exposing Rin's upper body, Bon started kissing from the collarbone and down.

Rin twirled his body from the excitement and let his fingers run impatiently through Bon's double-colored hair, completing the motion with a light push in a down going direction.

"Eager are we?"

"Uh hm…" Rin pushed his hips upwards to grind his groin area against Bon's stomach.

Bon slid down and undid Rin's pants and pulled them off, along with the underpants.

Rins rock hard cock was begging for Bon's attention, and so was Rin himself with his gasping sounds and forward pushing movements.

Bon grapped Rins erection and stroked it a couple of times.

Rin moaned out loudly.

Bon quickly adapted to providing the pleasure for his lover, and even dared to taste the head of Rin's throbbing hardness.

Rin instantly raised his hips, which led Bon with his mouth full. He avoided choking, and held Rin down, so he could continue.

After a short while, Rin tried to shake Bon off him. "No-no more! No, stop!"

Bon raised his head and looked surprised at him. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"Fuck no you didn't! It's just that… I want you to…" Rins face froze and he looked at Bon with big scared eyes.

Bon smiled gently. "It's okay, you can tell me. Don't be afraid to share you desires with me…" He blushed a little at his own words.

Rin pushed him away. "That's not it you idiot!"

Then Bon heard it too. Sounds were coming from the entrance of the dorm.

Both of them jumped of the bed.

Rin pulled up his pants and started buttoning his shirt. "Hurry up and hide in the closet!"

"What? NO!" Bon looked around the room. "I'll… rather jump out the window or something…"

Rin tugged at his arm. "Closet NOW!" He opened the small door of the half empty closet, and pushed Bon in there. "And be quiet! I'll go check it out…"

Bon sighed. "Why don't I just walk down there with you and we'll pretend nothing happened?"

Rin looked at him with a hurt expression. "So that's how you want it? Wanna pretend like it was all nothing?"

"That's not what I…"

Rin slammed the door to the little closet, cutting off Bons words.

Bon cursed to himself and heard the sound of the young half-demon leaving the room.

-o0o-

Yukio looked at Rin with tired eyes. "Still in your school uniform I see… Been napping all afternoon?"

Rin yanked his half-assed tied tie and smiled nervously. "Well, yeah… Anyways, you're home early…"

Yukio raised an eyebrow. "Yeah it turned out the situation was pretty much under control when we arrived… Why do you care anyways…" He looked at his brother suspiciously. "What have you done this time?"

Rin couldn't avoid a blush. "Nothing, nothing! I just…" He sighed. "Nevermind…"

Yukio stretched and yawned. "Well, I hope not, I'm not up for babysitting this evening." He started walking towards their dorm room. "I have to do some research and then I'll be going to bed early. If you have to stay in our room, please be quiet."

Rin almost stumbled over his own tail as he jumped towards Yukio. "Wait! How about I'll make you dinner first?" He put on the biggest smile he could manage.

Yukio didn't even bother looking at him. "Whatever suits you, call for me when it's ready then…"

Rin cursed in his thoughts. _How about freakin' caring about what I do once in a while… _

The brother of the half-demon had reached the door of their room, and Rin was out of ideas.

Yukio entered and walked directly to the closet, while unbuttoning his uniform coat.

"Wait!" Rin ran to him. "Please… let me take that and wash it for you… I bet you've been wearing it for several days now! That's the least thing I can do for you, now you're home and all tired and stuff…"

Yukio looked at him annoyed. "Okay seriously, what have you done? Did you tear down half of the academy or something?"

Rin frowned. "To be honest, you smell like a pig farm…"

Yukio threw his uniform into Rins open arms. "Fine, if that'll make you leave me alone." He took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. When he put them back on Rin was still just standing there staring at him. He swore at his brother. "Fine, I'll take a shower then! Hopefully you won't follow me there as well…"

He left the room and Rin could hear him mumbling annoyed words aimed at Rin, while walking to the showers.

Rin released a sigh of relief and opened the closet.

Bon looked out with a slightly frightened face. "Oh… is he..?"

Rin nodded and waved at him. "But you'll better move before he gets back."

Bon pushed himself out the closet and stood up next to Rin. He looked at him and smiled anxiously. "Thanks though…"

Rin pouted a bit. "What for…"

"For keeping it a secret… I don't… want to hide my feelings for you… but I would like for others to know it when we both feel the time is right."

Rin felt a heavy blush and smiled happily. "Yeah… me too…" He found his way into Bons arms and forced him into a tender kiss.

Bon embraced him fondly and let out a chuckle. "Close one though." He kissed the younger boys forehead. "See you tomorrow…"

Rin looked at him with big amazed eyes. "Yeah… can't wait…"

Bon felt his heart pounding. "Me neither." He gave Rins hands a squeeze as a last goodbye, and left.

Rin threw himself down on his bed and sighed happily almost wanting to cry. Suddenly life made sense again.

-o0o-

Yukio had in his hurry, forgotten to bring a towel to the shower rooms, and was on his way back to his dorm room, when he caught a glimpse of the backside of a brown and blond haired head, hurrying away.

He stopped and wondered for a couple of seconds. His face then turned into a bright smile.

He kept a pokerface as he stepped into the room where a surprised Rin quickly got up on his feet.

"You done already?"

Yukio picked up a towel from the pile on one of their chairs. "Forgot this." He avoided eye contact with Rin, but as he left the room, he peeked quickly at his older brother, and got to witness the wide revealing smile on the half-demons lips.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**I'm a sucker for this pairring x3 I might consider doing a second chapter, if I find the motivation/love for it. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. The next day

**Couldn't just let it end like that! Of course not! x3**

**Ao No Exorcist belongs to the brilliant Kazue Kato, I own nothing :3**

* * *

><p>Frustrated demon eyes were looking all over town. Rin ran his legs tired, looking for his love.<p>

-o0o-

Looking at the door leading into the classroom that morning had made him shiver with anxiety. The same door he once before had stood in front of with a nervous heart beat. This time it had felt like his heart was about to explode. He had thought about it all day, not to mention all night. _Will he show up? Or has he already regretted the things that happened? If he's there, will people notice? Will they care?_ He had raised his hand, and put it on the door handle. Just to open it and face an empty classroom. Not empty in the sense that no one was present, just empty in the way that Bon was missing. Rin had felt alone in the world. Bon was always there! He was always the first one in class, along with Shima and Konekomaru. His next move had been to question those two friends of Bon in the least revealing manner possible.

"He came home… about dinner time, but didn't really eat." Shima had looked at Rin with a tired face. "He went to bed, but I didn't see him this morning. I figured he needed to run some errands before school or something… Maybe he'll show sooner or later. Why you asking?"

Rin had forced himself not to blush. "Just wanted to ask him something. Nothing important though…" He had turned to his seat pretending to not really care.

The first couple of hours had felt like torture. Still no Bon. Even the teachers asked for him. About lunch time Rin had had it. He sneaked away from school, and started his treasure hunt.

His quest seemed easier said than done. Rin stuck his entire head into the bushes outside the old dorm where he and Yukio lived. Nothing. Not even there. _What am I thinking… _After several hours of hunting for his beloved Bon he had gotten to the point of desperation.

He walked in a fast pace towards the outskirts of town. His mind was racing. _Where the hell are you? Did you do something stupid? _He then remembered something from class once. The old abandoned industrial buildings were usually a great place to find colonies of goblins. Bon had then told his friends about how he sometimes went to those places to practice his skills. Rin got a feeling inside. A feeling that it had to be the place where his lover hid. _If he's not even home he must be some place… To clear his mind… _He felt slightly sad by the thought, but then admitted to himself that he as well had needed to clear his mind since yesterday. He himself just hadn't really had the chance, except the thoughts he had been running through late at night. His legs lead him towards the old shut down factory buildings at the outer reaches of town.

-o0o-

Bon was sitting on a big scrap of metal, which once had been used as some kind of machinery in the old shut-down factory. All nearby goblins in the building had been extinguished by him way earlier that morning. He hid his face in his hands and desperately tried to get rid of the thoughts in his head. Every time he shut his eyes he saw Rin. His heart was beating so terribly hard in his chest. And it scared the shit out of him. Not the proudest moment of his, and thus he had chosen to hide. He got up on his feet and walked restlessly back and forth in the big hall. Suddenly he felt a shiver down his spine. He had a clear feeling that someone else was present. He turned around and immediately got his eyes on the young half-demon looking at him from the entrance of the building. Even from a distance he could see the hurt in the big blue eyes. "Rin…"

Rin took a few steps closer. "I… I found you…"

"Rin I'm sorry… I should have… let you know I was here…"

Rin folded his arms and looked away. "Yeah ya should!"

Bon felt the guilt in his chest. "It's just…" The words felt heavy on his tongue. "It's all so… freakin' confusing…"

Rin put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah well… When you're used to sit on your ass studying all day, I can only imagine this being quite new to you…"

Bon frowned at him. "Don't mock me. At least I take my goal in life serious."

Rin would have shouted something in his own defend, if it hadn't been for the look in Bon's eyes. Even though Bon tried to hide it, his dark eyes shouted out in pure sadness.

Rin stepped closer. "I'm sorry…"

Bon looked away. "Nevermind that shit…"

Rin wanted to hold him so bad. "I mean it… I truly am… All I intended was to make you happy… And seeing you like this, because of me kills me!"

"I don't want to talk abo-ut it!" Bon's voice cracked and he turned away from Rin.

Rin felt a strong energy within, and stepped forward to place his hands on Bon's shoulders. "I won't force you to then." He massaged the older boys shoulders gently. "Whatever you wan't, I'll give it to you." His words was a tender whisper landing on the soft skin of Bon's neck.

He shivered and sighed. He then turned towards Rin. "I want you to stay… here with me now."

Rin lighted up in a caring smile. "I have no intentions of leaving." He kissed Bon's chin and then his lips.

Bon felt another moment of insecurity fill him up, but decided to mentally kick that anxiety's ass. He pushed his lips longingly toward Rin and felt the warmth of his lovers mouth and then tongue.

Rin had finally struck gold and didn't let a moment of it go to waste. He put his hands underneath Bon's shirt.

Bon gasped in surprise. "You're so cold!" He grapped Rin's hands and held them to his own hot flesh.

Rin felt the warmth of Bon's body flow into him and fill him up with excitement. "Bon… Have you missed… me?"

Bon smirked. "Of course you idiot."

Rin giggled. "I've missed you too… more than you can even imagine." He led one of Bon's hands onto his crotch area. "Feel for yourself."

Bon blushed. "Pervy demon…" He couldn't help but smile a little too though. "I'm sorry I had to let you go like that yesterday. You didn't even get to finish."

Rin met his eyes with a determined smile. "That's right! You owe me one!"

Bon pulled the shorter guy into a strong warm cuddle-hug. "You better not doubt my intentions either. I'll make you scream my name alright, but not just because you want me to, also because I want to. "

Rin laughed a little. "I like where your mind is going… the same pervy direction as my own."

Bon mumbled something and took hold of Rin's hand to pull him towards some old looking chairs, which would probably be the most comfortable set in the building. He pushed Rin down on one of the chairs.

Rin clapped his hands together with excitement. "YEAH do a strip-show for me!"

"Don't be a smart-ass." Bon smiled devilishly and caught Rin's tail, which was waving in front of Rin, while he bend over to kiss his lips intensely. He stroked the half-demon's tail softly.

Rin let out gasps of joy and grabbed onto Bon's hips to pull him closer. Bon sat on him with his legs on each side of the half-demon, and rubbed his lower regions against Rin's, without breaking their burning kiss.

Rin almost whimpered at his lovers breathtaking kisses, as the sensation was almost at the point of being painful to him.

Bon caught the hint, and quickly moved himself down on his knees in front of Rin. He parted Rin's legs and undid his pants.

Rin closed his eyes so that he would be able to feel every little touch of Bon's hands. He was therefore also delighted to feel Bon's soft lips on his erection, the second it had been released from the prison of Rin's pants.

Bon let his lust guide his way, and worked on pleasing Rin as good as possible. Not that it was a difficult mission.

Rin trembled and sighed heavily as Bon worked the half-demons tender hardness with his hand and mouth. "Enough with that! Youuuhh... nnghh know what I want!" He tugged at Bon's hair.

Bon got up. "Hey relax. Will ya?" He looked at his lover a bit confused for a second or two. "What do you want me to do then?"

Rin looked down at Bon's feet. "I-I want to… Feel all of your body… on my body." He sighed at the end of his last word. "You know… I want you… inside me…"

Bon's face turned a deep shade of red. "You-eh… do know I've never actually done that before… right?"

Rin looked at him with an amused look on his face. "Really? Not even with a girl?"

"No, not even with a girl." Bon mumbled the words in an annoyed tone.

Rin started giggling a bit. "You're totally a virgin then!"

"And you aren't?"

Rin smiled with all his heart. "Of course I am… I've been saving myself for you." He send Bon a crooked smile.

The older guy couldn't help but smile. "You're such a…" He ended his sentence by bending forward to kiss Rin intensely.

Rin then got up. "Sit down."

Bon did as commanded, and was kind of thankful for Rin taking control.

Rin got on his knees to pull down Bon's pants. He bit his lip as he once again laid his eyes on Bon's impressive hardened manhood. He licked at it to add moisture for what was coming up next, while he used his fingers to prepare his own entrance.

Bon watched his lover. "You sure It'll be okay? I'm pretty sure it might… hurt…"

Rin smiled at the notion that Bon really cared about his comfort. "I can handle it… You're big, but I'm though!" He stuck out his tongue. "I just really need to feel you inside me…"

Bon playfully let his fingers run through Rin's dark hair. "Were did you learn such things you pervy demon?"

"I learned it from you… When you want someone bad enough, ideas like that just get into your head…" Without letting Bon answer, he placed himself on top of him, feet on the ground, and slowly pushed himself down to let Bon inside.

The older boy looked at him with amazed eyes. "Woaahh… that's… sooo…"

Rin concentrated and tried ignoring the pain. He worked his body slowly up again, to get another thrust in.

Bon did his best to avoid pushing his body up to meet Rin's movement, even though the temptation was great. Instead he grabbed onto Rin's throbbing hardness with one hand and worked it intensely. The other hand grabbed firmly around his tail.

Rin shivered like crazy and let out an excited moan. He's movements increased in speed.

Bon could only watch the unbelievably sexy vision of the half-demon letting out soft sighs and moans.

Rin wrapped his hands around Bon's neck. "N-no… Nn… Bonnn…"

Bon felt Rin's hot breath on his collarbone and responded with a kiss. "Is it okay?"

"It's… so good…" The pain seemed like such a minor issue compared to the mind-blowing amount of pleasure. "Almost… to good." He struggled to not let go too soon.

Bon felt as if everything was just some amazing dream. That situation with Rin made Bon feel like he wanted to be with the half-demon for the rest of his life. But for now he just really wanted to feel more of that unbelievable pleasure.

Suddenly Rin let loose. He rode his lover like crazy, while moaning breathlessly.

Bon watched him with a surprised look, and groaned as the pleasure from Rin's movement and sounds built up in him at an insane speed.

Rin came shortly after, with a loud releasing howl.

Bon watched as the half-demons hot seeds spilled on Bon's hand. Along with that, and the feeling of Rin still moving, Bon had no chance of postpone his own climax. He grabbed onto Rin's shivering body and held him close as he himself came inside his lover.

Both of them looked astonished at the other, while they caught their breaths.

They then met in an loving embrace. Both of them felt like they had finally found somewhere they belonged.

Bon looked at Rin and stroked the younger boys hair gently. "That was… that was amazing…"

Rin smiled. "Indeed… I always imagined… my first time being with you… I'm so happy I was right!"

Bon sighed. "I guess I never dared to imagine it that way… If only I'd known what you are capable of." He kissed Rin's forehead and let him get on his feet and get fully dressed once again.

Bon did the same, and suddenly let out a short laugh. "I never EVER would have imagined my first time to be in a dump like this, though."

Rin stuck out his tongue. "I bet you like it dirty like that."

Bon laughed and grabbed his lovers hands. "You'll find out soon enough."

Rin's eyes widened. "You… really plan… for this to go on?"

Bon blushed slightly. "I want it to… I really do… The way you make me feel inside… I just feel like shouting out to the whole world that you're mine."

Rin shrieked out in happiness and jumped toward Bon to hug him. He then looked at him with a mischievous face. "I'm gonna tell everyone first, before you, though!"

Bon raised an eyebrow. "Naah I'll let everyone know, before you even get to THINK my name!"

"Too late!" Rin ran to the entrance of the building. "Come on you slow monkey!"

"Monkey?" Bon folded his arms with a grin. He allowed himself to gaze at Rin yet another moment, before he ran to him.

-o0o-

As they where walking home Rin suddenly slowed down.

Bon stopped and looked back at him. He noticed tears in the younger boys eyes.

Slow clear drops ran down Rin's cheek, as he looked down. But still a smile formed on his lips. "Sorry…"

Bon went to him and dragged him into a hug.

Rin grabbed onto the warm body with a thankful sigh. "It's just… this is almost too much…"

"It's not… It's something everyone would deserve… especially you." He kissed his forehead.

Rin smiled slightly. "I know I… might not have you forever… but I sure as hell won't let a single second of our time go to waste!" He wiped his eyes, and grabbed onto Bon's hand with a determined face.

Bon smiled and shrugged. "Well, as long as you behave, I don't see a reason to let you go." He squeezed Rin's hand.

Rin once again felt courage in the warmth of his hearth. "I… I love you…"

Bon looked at him with a surprised face. He then sighed happily. "I love you too Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished it, hope you enjoyed! Love to you all!<strong>


End file.
